The present invention is directed to an improved heat recovery method and apparatus for transferring "waste" latent heat (contained in a gaseous or vapor stream) into a storage tank means containing a liquid medium for re-use of the waste heat. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for recovering for re-use the latent heat exhausted from an activated-carbon solvent adsorber during steam regeneration thereof.